After Oh no, Oh dear
by starflight34
Summary: The core four are back! This time with propasals and weddings. Some one shots for Jal and Carvie after Oh no, oh dear.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is about Jay's proposal to Mal one-shot thingy from Oh no, oh dear.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Descendants**

Weeks after graduation, Mal and Jay were still dating after all these years. They had a few ups and downs. Fights and yelling. But they made it through all of it. Carlos and Evie were also still dating. They also had their disagreements but thay made it through all of it.

Now Jay had a suprise for Mal. For their two year anniversary, he was going to propose to her. He had it all planned out.

He stopped at Mal's dorm at the college. It was Sunday. He was all dressed up. He had a tux on and a red tie. His hair was in a low bun. He regained his posture and shifted uncomfortably from the velvet box in his pocket. He knocked on the door. Evie was his main partner in this. She would get Mal all fancyed up and would invite people to the restaurant. Of course in a way that Mal won't know they were there.

The door opened to reveal a stunning Mal. She had a plain purple dress that stopped right above her knees. The sleeves were down to her elbows, she had black leather boots on that stopped mid-calf. Her hair was in curls.

"You ready?" Jay asked

"Wouldn't be out here if I wasn't" Mal smiled.

Jay chuckled "My lady," He held out his arm and Mal reluctantly took it. Evie went back to her room to change to a dress.

We got into the car and as Jay drove, Mal hummed 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes'. Jay laughed a little. The daughter of Maleficent humming that song.

"What are you laughing at!" Mal blushed.

"Nothing my Purple Dragon."

"Fine I won't hum." Mal pouted.

"Aww... Mal! Sing. Sing for me. Please!" Jay insisted as he drove.

She sighed. "Okay. _A dream is a wish your heart makes._ _When you're fast asleep_

 _In dreams you lose your heartaches._ _Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams..."_

"Have I told you that I love your voice."

"Only every chance you get."

"Point taken." Jay smiles. Right next to him was the most wonderful girl in the world.

* * *

At the restaurant Jay and Mal ordered their plates. After eating and Jay being a gentleman to Mal they ordered dessert. A song started playing.

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams...

"How ironic." Mal said.

Then someone called Jay up to the stage.

Mal furrowed her eyebrows, but didn't say anything as Jay got on stage.

A little slide show came up behind him.

"Mal, when I first met you we were both little run away thieves." Behind him was a picture of things they stole from the Isle.

"At that time, I didn't realize I would meet the girl I would love so dearly." A picture of six-year-old Jay and Mal showed up... courtesy of Jafar.

"When we were twelve I recall getting into a fight with the pirates. You helped me out and cared for me as I rcovered."

"I remember being sixteen when we were by Maleficent's Castle. The Forrbiden Fortress. Boy did we take a few tumbles there." He laughed referring to the bridge collapsing. Mal smiled bigger in the audience.

"I remember how you believed in me when sand was filling our lungs and there was no escape." A picture of the Cave of Wonders popped up behind Jay.

"Coming to Auradon." The limo ride picture showed up where they all thought they were going to die.

"Family day." A picture of Jay defending Mal and Evie showed up.

"The corination." An image if them all proclaiming to be good was on.

"Then one day we had a project." There on the screen was Jay, Mal, and Jamie. Picture was courtesy of Evie.

"I knew I loved you. When you got sick I was a mess." Picture of Jay by Mal's hospital bed.

"Then to break a little...mishap... we kissed." Jay said as the kiss popped up on screen and Mal hid her head in embarrassment.

"Sure we fought. But now we know that we love each other even with our disagreements and flaws. And trust me, I have a lot if flaws."

Mal laughed.

"This lady right here folks is the woman I fell in love with. Despite my flaws she loves me too. That's a plus."

Everyone laughed at this.

"That picture right there." Jay pointed to a picture of his hand on Mal's waist and shoulder while she carried Jamie when they were sixteen. "Is what I want my life to be like. Mal, if you would do me an honor." He got down on one knee opening a little box. Mal ran up to the stage, covering her mouth.

"Of marrying me I would be the luckiest guy in Auradon. Mal Bertha Farie, will you marry me?"

A speechless Mal nodded, not trusting her voice as Jay slipped on a beautiful ring with a purple - red jewl in the middle on Mal's finger. She hugged him and cheers went around the room as she screamed "Yes!"

Jay lifted her up and twirled her.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." Mal gasped.

"And _I_ got it all on video." Carlos said standing up. Everyone turned to him, including the now-engaged-couple. "Bad time?" Evie pulled her boyfriend to his seat and made him shut his mouth.

Mal was so happy to be with the man she loved. And Jay was just happy she didn't say no.

 **Oh gosh! The Jal feelings! Sigh. This one-shot collection will be 4-6 chapters. Bye. Next is Carlos' proposal.**


	2. Carlos' propasal

**Yay! Carvie!**

His palms were sweaty. His fingers fidgeting. He couldn't breath.

"Evie are you ready?" Carlos asked after knocking on Evie's door **(college)**.

"Yeah I'm ready!" Evie came out with a blue sparkling dress **(the one from Descendants 2)**

Carlos had a tuxedo on with a black tie. He rehearsed what to say last night with Mal. And since he wasn't dead it ment that he did pretty darn good. Only Jay and Mal knew about the propasal.

"You're gorgeous. Like always."

Evie blush. "You're pretty handsome yourself. "

It was silent the entire way to their destination. Except for the little gasp Evie made when they got into a carriage. They rode to a quiet place in the open woods. There, there was a picnic set up with hot food and red and blue rose petals everywhere in the background there was music.

 _Cause there's you and me_

 _And of all people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _And there's you and me_

 _And of all other people_

 _And I don't know why_

 _I can't keep my eyes off you_

"Carlos, it's beautiful." Evie smiled.

"Shall we dance?" Carlos held out his arm.

"We shall." Evie replied while taking Carlos' arm. They swayed back and forth to the music. The song soon came to the end and they began to eat.

The newly engaged couple, Mal and Jay came to set this up a few minutes ago so the food was warm. They didn't have enough time to leave so they hid behind a log.

"But it doesn't even compare to you." Carlos said responding to Evie's other comment.

Evie and Carlos ate until they were full.

"Evie, you are the kindest and the smartest woman I've ever met." Carlos told her while taking her hands in his.

"You truly are The Fairest of Them All."

Evie laughed a bit and blushed.

"You showed me compassion on the Isle when no one else did." Now Mal and Jay were listening so Mal wisphered to him 'Ouch' as Jay wisphered to her 'Hey!"

"Carlos did you hear something?" Evie asked.

"No. Um Evie. I- in Auradon we were the best of friends. Then we had this project you see. And I took a chance to be with you. I knew I loved you when we first met. I was scared you would reject me but you didn't. Instead you made me the happiest guy in Auradon Prep."

Evie smiled even wider.

Carlos got down on one knee holding a tiny blue box.

"Evie Elizabeth Queen, will you marry me? "

Evie sighed happily. "Of course I'll marry you!" She cried.

Carlos slipped the engagement ring on her and kissed her hand.

As they slowly leaned in, almost in a trance like state. Something or rather some _one._ Made them jump apart.

"I told you they'd get engaged before the wedding." Mal said triumphantly. "You mister owe me ten dollars."

"Whatever." Jay said while coming out from behind the log with Mal.

"You got it on video right?" Mal asked.

"Yeah?"

"Jay." Mal stomped her foot.

"Yeah yeah I got it."

"Congrats E!" Mal went over to Evie and they hugged. Mal took Evie's hand to see the ring. It was a blue diamond in the shape of a heart. The ring itself was silvery white.

Jay congratulated Carlos.

"Are you going to have a bachelor party? What theme will the wedding be? Are you finally going to wear pants?" Jay asked.

"Yes. Up to Evie. And I'll think about it. Goblins Jay! You're worst than Evie!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Evie yelled at Carlos while swallowing back more happy tears.

Everyone laughed.

 **I tried to make it longer! I couldn't figure it out! No matter how much I changed this it was not getting any longer! I'm sorry! I hoped ya'll liked it anyway. Should I do a bachelor party for the next chapter? Or should I skip it and just do the Jal wedding next?**


	3. Bachelor party

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this!**

Ever since Jay and Carlos both got engaged to the love of their lives the girl's have been planning the weddings. Carlos and Evie were to be married first and then a week later Jay and Mal would marry. Right now the boys are gathering in Ben's castle house thingy for a bachelor party for Carlos and Jay.

"Cups"

"Check"

"Food"

"Check"

"Cards"

"Check"

"Video games"

"I think everything is here." Ben said while putting down the clipboard.

"Sorry" Doug said. "I just want it to be perfect. Remember Chad's Bachelor party?"

Ben shuddered at the memory. Everything got out of hand and somehow Carlos ended up on the roof with only underwear on...

"Fine." Ben agreed. "We need to make this perfect."

They set up the stereo. Lay out the cards. Put Tourney on the T.V. Got some chips and had everything set up when the doorbell rang.

 _Ding Dong_

Ben got up to get the door as Doug slumped down in his chair.

"YO! Let's get this party started!" Jay exclaimed as he and Carlos walked in.

"I present to you... the two grooms-to-be!" Chad yelled.

Ben, Chad, Doug, and Aziz started 'Wooping'.

Jay and Carlos sat down at the table they set up. That's when Carlos yelled to intruppt their Whooping.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY POOL?"

Sooner or later they all agreed.

Carlos and Doug both won each time.

"It's all about the angles." Carlos would say.

Jay would always hit too hard. So he wasn't good at pool.

Carlos and Doug now went against each other in pool.

Doug had his eye on one of the solids. He hit it with the pool stick and it went in. Then Carlos started cheering.

"You got in the eight ball! I win!" Carlos yelled as he did a happy - dance.

* * *

"Truth or Dare anyone?" Ben asked.

"What's that?" Carlos questioned.

"So you either pick to tell everyone a truth someone comes up with or complete a dare someone comes up with." Ben said, having a hard time explaining.

Jay perked up. "So like Deep Dark Secret or Death-Defying Dare!"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah!"

The Aks were confused but went along with it.

"Jay," Chad started. "Truth or Dare?"

Jay scoffed. "I'm not a chicken. Dare."

Chad snickered. "I dare you to ignore Mal for a whole day"

Jay sprayed out his drink (much to Carlos' expense) "What?!"

"You heard me."

Jay started to argue. "I can't ignore my fiancé. Not this close to the wedding!"

Chad shook his head. "A dare's a dare. You have to."

Jay growled. "Fine."

Chad smirked.

Ben's turn now. "Carlos. Truth or Dare?"

Carlos looked up. "I'm not getting in trouble like Jay. Truth."

"Tell us the most annoying thing about Evie."

It was Jay's turn to get sprayed upon.

"I can't do that. I love everything about her!" Carlos aurgued

Ben gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's just one thing."

"Fine. It's annoying when she flirts her way out of things." Carlos said.

"Aww someone's jealous!" Jay mocked as he ruffled Carlos' hair.

"Heyyyy!" Carlos wined. "IIt's my turn now. Payback for Ben. Ben, truth or dare?"

Ben winced. "Uh... I'm scared for the dare so I'll go with truth."

Carlos smirked. "Did Mal ever kiss you, and how good was the kiss?"

Jay growled at Carlos. "Are you _trying_ to make me hurt you?" Jay asked.

Carlos chuckled nervously. "No..."

Ben laughed akwardly. "Uh.. once..on the cheek... it was good." Then he ran out of his house.

Jay glared at Ben. "Keep running Florian!" _One down. Two more to go._

Jay glanced at Doug. "Truth or Dare bro?"

Doug stuttered "Uh... well I don't want to end up like Ben.. so dare."

Jay frowned. "I dare you to tell me the truth."

Carlos, Doug, and Chad face-palmed.

"Truth. Did Evie ever kiss you?"

Doug's eyes widened. "Uh... maybe..."

Carlos looked like he could kill 101 Dougs.

Doug ran out the house with a quick 'goodbye'.

Jay smirked. _Two down. One to go._

"Who's turn is it now?" Carlos asked.

Jay pointed to Chad.

"Jay, truth or dare?"

Jay shrugged. "Truth."

"Do you ever dream about Mal?"

Carlos listened closely. He did NOT want to miss this.

"Truth's a truth Jay." Chad remarked.

Jay glared. "Maybe."

Chad laughed. "Yes or no _Jay-Jay_?"

Jay growled. " _Yes._ Now start running Charming."

Chad's eyes widened as he left the house.

Carlos turned back to Jay. "We did it!"

Jay smirked. "Yup. Now we have the house to ourselves. Best bachelor party ever."

They high-fived and did their own things in the king's house.

 **I completely lost my inspiration for this at the part where they come in. I hope you still like this. I recently got it back together so yeah.**


	4. Carvie Wedding

**I am not joking. I squealed when I wrote the title of this chapter.**

He was so nervous. He put his suit on. He had a red tie. He, for once, wore pants instead of shorts. But he was ready. He was definitely ready.

 _Mal's POV_

"Evie stop pacing! You're gonna make a hole in the floor!" I complain to Evie as she paced back and forth in her wedding gown. It was white with laces and pearls. It faded to a light blue at the end. Her hair was tied up in a bun.

I was wearing a straight white dress that faded to red. My hair was down, but curled.

"What if he doesn't show up? What if he decides he doesn't love me anymore?"

"Woah woah woah woah WOAH! Evie. The guy is crazy for you. He loves you. Only you. Why do think you're here. Right now."

Evie looked at me.

I smile at her. "Evie, it's because he loves you and wants to be with you forever."

We lock hands and smile. "Now, let's blow this popsicle stand." I say as we laugh and head to the ceremony.

As the wedding begins I walk down the aisle with Jay. I'm the maid of honor and he's the best man.

I smile. Knowing that Evie will be so happy with Carlos.

* * *

The music starts as Evie walks down the aisle. Carlos' face looks nervous, relieved, and happy at the same time.

Evie smiles as she walks down the aisle. Ben was walking her down since Evie couldn't find out who her father was. He kisses her hand and sits down.

The priest smiles. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony..."

He keeps going on and soon he's asking for the vows.

Evie started first. "Carlos, when I first met you. You were a little runt on the Isle of the Lost. You helped me when you didn't need to. You encouraged me. You were always there for me. I wasn't afraid to be myself around you. You may not be perfect, actually, you're far from perfect."

Everyone laughed.

Evie continued. "But you're perfect for me. We found each other. We are now citizens of The Isle of the Found"

The room was filled with _'Aww'_ s.

Carlos smiled. "I don't know how to beat that."

Everyone laughed.

"Evie, you are the sweetest, kindest, most caring girl I know. You took a chance on me when no one else did. I love you. You truly are The Fairest of Them All."

And that's all she wanted. For the love of her life to call her that. That title she always secretly loved.

They said their 'I do's'

"You may now kiss the bride."

Carlos and Evie quickly leaned in and kissed. A lifetime of happiness flowing through them as their lips touched. Evie wrapped her arms around his neck. And Carlos held onto her waist.

Now they were at the feast.

Jay was going to make a toast.

"To Mr. and Mrs. De'vill!"

They all raised their glasses.

Jay continues with his speech. "Man, I've known Carlos and Evie for what? Six? Seven years? Well, a long time. I've known them separately and together. It's so beautiful to see them together. Carlos is one lucky man. Marrying this beautiful, talented, and most wonderful lady- OW!"

Jay looked down at to see Mal had hit his leg with a fork while smiling innocently at the crowed.

Jay laughed nervously. "Uh... second most wonderful..."

Eveyone laughed at the obviously flustered Jay.

"Um... well uh... yeah. Carlos is lucky that he found the girl of his dreams. So, let's give a round of applause to the new husband and wife!"

Claps followed and everyone cheered for the groom and bride.

Evie smiled and rested her head on Carlos' shoulder. The day was a perfect day.

 **The first draft of this... I forgot to put the kiss and I was just like 'Noooooo! We need them to kiss!' Hope you like this. Next is Jal wedding.**


	5. Jal Wedding

**Eeeeeeeeee! Jal! Ahem... sorry...**

Her dress was simple and elegant. Fading from purple to white. Her hair was up in a bun.

"Oh my goblins! Evie! I'm freaking out."

"Well now you know how I felt on my wedding day." Evie replied as she filed her nails.

Mal gave her a 'Seriously' look.

Evie chuckled and grabbed Mal's hands. "You'll be fine. Jay loves you and you love him. Nothing can go wrong."

Mal smiled. "Yeah." She twirled the ring on her finger. _Beautiful._

* * *

 _Jay's POV_

I watch as Mal walks down the aisle and I realize something. There is no one I'd rather be right now. She's so beautiful as she walks down. I look at her. That's the woman I'm gonna marry.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony..."

I don't really pay attention to the gut until it's time for the vows.

"Mal, if you may," He says.

She sighs happily. "Jay, I've known you for almost my entire life. I don't know what I would do without you. Um... you are the funniest, kindest, stealthiest,"

Everyone laughed.

"Man I know. And you love me. Which is a real plus. I don't think anyone has ever made my heart beat as much as you do."

 _3rd Person POV_

Jay smiled at his purple-haired beauty.

"Mal, I remember the day I met you. We were both troubled kids who were on the wrong path. You made me feel something that almost no one on the Isle had ever experienced before. Happiness. You make me feel happy. You are the one I love. I get this overwhelming feeling when I'm around you. Like… like what the books would describe as love. I was and am in love with you."

Mal was tearing up by the end.

"... you may now kiss the bride."

Jay and Mal kissed and tuned out the cheers in the background. They were in their own world.

The kiss was soft and Jay rested his hands on Mal's waist. Mal had her arms around Jay's neck.

Carlos is the one making the speech. He taps his glass.

"Can I have your attention please."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Jay and Mal. Mal and Jay. It was always them. They always had each other's backs. Mal was fierce-"

Mal cleared her throat.

"Uh... _is_ fierce"

They all laughed.

"Mal is fierce. Jay would always cheer Mal up when she was in one of her moods. And trust me. She's always in a mood."

Mal smiled and held Jay's hand.

"They may fight. Cause they have their disagreements. But they love each other. Jay is red. Violet is Mal. I think for their honeymoon they should go to a canal."

Everyone laughed at his lame rhyme.

"To the new Bride and Groom!"

They all raised their glasses and cheered.

Mal looked at Jay. "Let's get this party started."

Jay smirked as the DJ played 'Rotten to the Core'

Oh how he loves this girl.

 **I'm gonna make this the last chapter unless I come up with something. Hope ya'll like it!**


End file.
